Murtagh's Daughter
by 101dragon
Summary: This is about Murtagh's daughter, Rebecca. She finds a dragon egg and it hatches for her. Then she discovers that there is a huge threat looming over Alagaesia. Will Rebecca help save Alagaesia, or will she just be another person to see Alagaesia meet its downfall?
1. Prolouge

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**I hope you enjoy chapter 1.**

Prolouge

"THORN!" I complained as the red dragon lifted me up.

Thorn didn't listen to me. He just put me down on the ground outside of his cave.

"I could have gotten out myself.

_But then you would have scratches and bruises and Murtagh would fuss._ Thorn said smugly.

"No he wouldn't." I objected.

_We both know how he is, Rebecca, he'll fuss and then you'll reassure him saying that you tripped on a branch. _Thorn said. _And then he'll complain that you are too reckless. _

"Does it really happen that often?" I groaned.

_Yes, you do this often enough that Murtagh has complained about it to me. _Thorn replied.

"Well tell him to stop complaining." I said and then I turned to go back home.

_I'll see you tomorrow? _ Thorn asked.

"Count on it." I replied and then I walked away.

I took the long way home. There was a shorter way but I felt like I needed to go the long way this time.

I walked through the woods, admiring the different animals. There were so many different speices of animals that I could talk about them all day if I wanted to.

I jumped over a log and just as I dropped back onto the ground, there was an explosion and I was knocked unconscious.

**Author's note. **

**So did you like the prolouge? Tell me what you think and I might update sooner.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon/ The Inheritence cycle. **

**Starrflower: I agree. But that was just the prolouge. There will be more in this chapter, I promise. **

Chapter 1

When I woke up, I felt something warm and kind of hard on top of me. I looked up to see an orange dragon on top of my chest.

I was shocked but I reached out to touch it. As soon as my hand made contact, a shock ran up my arm. My head dropped back onto the ground and I had a flashback.

_Flashback_

_ I was painting by a cliff that was near my house. I was trying to paint a sunset before my father came searching for me. He worried about me too much. _

_ I reached down to grab my yellow paint but my foot slipped. Suddenly, I was falling, really fast. _

_ I knew I was going to be flattened. It was unavoidable. So I closed my eyes and just waited for it to happen. _

_ But it didn't._

_ Just as suddenly as I had fell, I felt myself stop falling and start to soar upwards. I opened my eyes and saw a red dragon. _

_ 'Hold on, Rebecca.' I heard a voice in my mind. I stared at the dragon and then I asked. _

_ "How do you know my name?" _

_ The dragon glanced back at me and I heard him say. _

_ 'I know more about you then you could even imagine.' _

_ He landed next to my paint set. I scrambled off of him and then I demanded. _

_ "How do you know me?"_

_ 'My rider's name is Murtagh and as his daughter, Rebecca, he has told me a lot about you.' The dragon replied. _

_ I stared at him in shock and then I asked. _

_ "What is your name?"_

_ 'Thorn' He replied smiling. _

_End of Flashback_

I snapped out of my flashback as the little orange dragon started squeaking. I sat up and rubbed its head. It squeaked again and I realized something. I didn't know if it was male or female.

I touched its mind and through a series of images, I discovered that the orange dragon was male. I was happy about that. According to Thorn, female dragons could get extremely overprotective of their riders. Male dragons however were laid back and less overprotective of their riders.

"What should I name you?" I asked myself.

I thought about it for a minute and then I came up with the perfect name.

"Do you like the name Cordnell?" I asked the little dragon.

He didn't do anything for a minute and then he nodded. I smiled, I was pretty glad that Cordnell accepted the name that I had come up with.

**Author's note. **

**So we dove into a little bit of Rebecca's past and we have a name for her dragon. And for the record, I made up the name Cordnell. Anyway remember to review. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

I carried Cordnell back to where Thorn was. I didn't care if my father worried, my job was too Cordnell first, my father second.

When I got back to Thorn's cave, I saw my father arguing with Thorn.

"-have to go look for her, Thorn, she could be in trouble." My father was saying.

"No, I just got caught up." I replied smirking.

My father spun around and said.

"Rebecca, you had me worried."

"I'm fine, father." I reassured him before saying. "Um... father, Thorn, this is Cordnell."

They both stared at Cordnell in shock for a moment. Then Thorn's head snaked forward and he examined the little hatchling.

_Where did you find his egg? _Thorn asked.

"It just appeared and then he hatched for me." I replied. "So, I decided to bring him straight to you, Thorn."

"Wait you two already know each other?" My father asked looking at the two of us.

"Um... yes." I replied nervously. "We've known each other since I was five."

"And you never told me!" He exclaimed.

_Well the way we met was unconventional. _Thorn said nervously.

"Rebecca, what does he mean by that?" My father asked.

"I... may have... accidentally... fell-of-a-cliff-and-Thorn-had-to-save-me." I rushed the last few words.

"YOU FELL OF A CLIFF!" He yelled.

"It was an accident, I swear." I said nervously.

_She was painting and she accidently slipped and fell. _Thorn explained.

"And it hasn't happened since." I added. "And Thorn and I get along pretty well."

"Why didn't either of you tell me that you had met?" Father asked.

"Well I didn't exactly want to bring up the whole fell-off-a-cliff incident." I replied nervously.

_And it never came up. _Thorn added.

Father shook his head and asked.

"You two are trying to make me worry, aren't you?"

"Definetly not!" I exclaimed. "You worry too much as it is!"

Father laughed and then he focused on the little dragon in my arms. He rubbed its head and then he said.

"I never expected you to be a rider like me."

"Niether did I." I admitted and then I added. "It's wonderful though."

"Yes, it is." Father agreed before darkening. "But now you have to go off and train to be a proper dragon rider."

I set Cordnell on the ground and then I hugged my father. I knew that he was afraid of loosing me, especially since my mother had left when I was a baby.

"You could come with us, father." I said after I finished hugging him.

"I don't know about that..." He started to say but I interupted saying. "Oh come on, if there is one thing that people will accept and respect it's a rider and his dragon."

My father took a deep breath and then he said.

"Rebecca, maybe it's time that you learned a little about my past."

I nodded. I was curious to see why his past was relavent to why he didn't think he could come with us.

We both sat down on the ground and then he began to explain his past. He told me how his father was Morzan and how even that was enough to make people hate him. He also told me how Galbatorix had enslaved both him and Thorn and forced them to do terrible things. Including, killing one of the dwarves kings and a dragon rider named Oromis. He told me how he had had to fight his half-brother, Eragon (my uncle), and his dragon, Saphira. How he had been forced to torture Queen Nasuada. That was why he wouldn't be accepted, why he couldn't come with me.

Father didn't just talk about the bad things about his past though, he also talked about the good things. He told me about his friend and trainer, Tornac, and about the adventure he and Eragon had gone on. He talked about Thorn hatching for him and how he did the right thing in the end. The right thing, though, wasn't enough to make people accept him. That would take a little bit more.

Once he finished explaining, I was sure of one thing. I was going to get people to accept my father. And I don't care how long it takes.

After all, being a dragon rider means I have forever to do it. Right?

**Author's note. **

**So that was a bit longer than my other chapters but that's a good thing. Anyway remember to review, favorite, or follow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**To Naerys Targaryen: I'll try and slow it down a bit. By the way, you won't find out who her mother is for at least a few chapters. **

**Anyway on with the story!**

Chapter 3

Cordnell and I waited before we went to go train. I wanted Cordnell to get bigger and I didn't want to walk all the way to Ellesmera. If that was where dragon riders were supposed to train.

I was kind of confused on that aspect. Father said that my training would probably take place in Ellesmera but he didn't know for sure. He said that he hadn't stayed to figure out exactly where the new riders trained but he assumed it would be at the home of the elves.

We waited for two months. And in that time, I developed such a strong bond with Cordnell that It would kill me if we were seperated for too long. Even if Cordnell's sunny personality sometimes got annoying.

See Cordnell is a dragon who always looks on the bright side of things and is happy a lot. In other words, very annoying. But I lived with it. Besides, I'd have to be heartless to hate Cordnell's personality. Though how he ended up with that kind of personality is beyond me.

The only really bad thing about Cordnell's personality is that he is extremely overprotective. He's more overprotective then female dragons and that is saying something. I had to stay within his sight or else he would get very worried. Even his happy attitude could not stop him from getting worried when I was out of his sight.

That's why during the two months that we waited, I stayed with him. I had my meals with him and I slept with him. I was fine with that but it did get tedious how he wanted to see me all the time. Which was why I decided to leave after only two months. I needed to do something other than talk with my father, Thorn, and Cordnell. I needed to travel or to train. And by leaving early, that was exactly what I was doing.

* * *

"You have everything?" Father asked as I put a saddle onto Cordnell.

"Yes, I have food, water, my bow, and you gave me this sword last month." I replied gesturing to the bags at my feet and the sword on my hip.

"Have you both eaten?" Father asked.

"I ate earlier this morning and Cordnell ate last night." I replied.

_We'll be fine, Ellesmera isn't that far away. _Cordnell reassured him.

My father nodded. I finished putting on Cordnell's saddle and I attached my bags to it. Then I turned to my father and I hugged him.

"Be safe." He said when I let go.

"I will." I said and then I climbed onto Cordnell's back.

I strapped myself to the saddle and then I waved at my father and said.

"Good bye, Father."

"Good bye." He said and then I told Cordnell to take off.

When Cordnell took off, the wind was knocked right out of me. But I didn't really care since the sight of everything below us was already enough to take my breathe away. As he climbed higher and higher, I felt no terror or fear just pure enjoyment. And I wondered to myself, would I be able to do this when I was training? If even for a moment, I would enjoy it.

* * *

We flew for quite a while before Cordnell finally stopped for the night. I took a canteen and a piece of bread out of my bad and began to eat while Cordnell went hunting nearby.

I could see his orange scales as I ate. I was surprised that prey did not notice his scales even though they stuck out in the dark night. I guess they thought that the only predators around here would come from the ground and not the sky.

An hour later, Cordnell came back and draped his wing around me. I was glad that he was with me. There was no one else I would rather go on a journey with.

As I fell asleep, I wondered what I would do without him.

**Author's note. **

**So that was a pretty long chapter. Rebecca has started her journey with Cordnell (AKA the dragon with a sunny personality) and all is going fine. Or is it...**

**Anyway Rememeber to REVIEW, FAVORITE, Or FOLLOW!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. **

**To AgitatedDog9288: Eragon doesn't come in until much later in the story. **

**To Naerys Targaryen: Fifthteen years old. **

**Anyways on with the story!**

Chapter 4

I woke up to the sound of Cordnell growling. Normally, I wouldn't think anything of it since sometimes he growled in his sleep but in this case he was awake. Which meant there was a threat.

I pulled out my sword and I asked Cordnell.

_What's wrong?_

_ There is a man out here. He smells of dragons but I don't trust him. _Cordnell replied.

I nodded and then I slipped out from under his wing. There was a man, a lot older than me, staring at Cordnell as if he couldn't believe it. His gaze drifted over to me and he pulled out a sword.

"Who are you?" He demanded.

"I think the real question is who are you?" I said angrily. "We were having a pleasant morning until you came along."

He lowered his sword a bit and then he said.

"The name's Emory, one of the newer riders."

I lowered my sword. This man was of no threat to me or Cordnell. He wouldn't attack a fellow rider.

"I'm Rebecca, this is Cordnell." I introduced us.

Emory started to take a step towards me but stopped when Cordnell let out a growl that could scare a shade.

_Relax, he will not dare to harm either of us. _I told Cordnell and then I asked Emory. "We were looking for the place where dragon riders training. Do you happen to know the way?"

"Of course." Emory replied. "I'm surprised that you two don't know where it is."

"Well my village was desolate enough that we did not hear much of the dragon riders." I said. It was true enough.

Emory nodded and then he closed his eyes. A few minutes later, a white dragon landed behind him.

"This is Kasira." He introduced the white dragon. "Kasira, this is Rebecca and Cordnell."

_Wow... _Cordnell murmured. That caught my attention. I looked into Cordnell's emotions and after a few minutes, I smirked at what I had found.

_You like Kasira. _I said still smirking.

_That's absurd, I only just met her. _Cordnell snapped.

_You've never said wow about anything else, even with your happy attitude. _I pointed out.

_That doesn't mean I like her. _Cordnell objected.

_It does. _I argued.

_No it doesn't. _Cordnell argued back.

_It does and you can't change my mind about that. _I said sternly.

_You're impossible. _Cordnell muttered.

_And I like it that way. _I said smugly.

_How did I end up with you? _Cordnell asked sounding like Thorn on a bad day.

_Hey, you picked me. _I said defensively before I felt his sudden mood change. _Whoa, what got your tail in a twist?_

_ You annoying me. _Cordnell replied.

I dug deeper into his thoughts and I finally figured out what was bugging him.

_You like the dragon but you don't trust the rider. That does make your love life complicated._

_ You're telling me. _Cordnell muttered.

I ran my hand over his scales to comfort him and then I turned to Emory and I said.

"We were just having a discussion."

"Ok, anyway we should be going, I don't want to be late for training and you will want to start yours." Emory said going to climb on Karisa's back.

"You're right about that." I agreed, and then I climbed onto Cordnell's back.

The four of us took off and headed towards the place where my training would begin. I hoped that Cordnell and I would do well.

**Author's note. **

**Anyone like the new characters? I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review, favorite or follow.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**To Naerys Targaryen: The best chapters are the short ones! Well... at least to me.**

Chapter 5

The rider training camp was different than I expected it to be. What I mean by that is that I didn't expect there to be so many dragons.

There were dragons of all sizes and colors. Dragons that were more than twice the size of Cordnell and some that were no bigger than a child. There were blue, red, green, yellow, orange, violet, black, white, and even pink dragons either sleeping on the ground, flying, or teasing their riders.

There were a lot of people as well. Some of them old but most of them young. A lot of people were either swordfighting, using magic, or flying on their dragons. Only a few were reading quietly next to their dragons.

All in all though, it looked like a pretty cool place to train.

Cordnell and I followed Emory and Kasira to a small hut next to a cave. Once we had landed and Emory and I had gotten off our dragons, Emory told me to stay here and he went inside the hut. A few minutes later, he came out with an elf that had black hair and green eyes.

"Rebecca, Cordnell this is the queen of Ellesmera and one of the heads to the riders, Queen Arya." Emory introduced the elf. "Queen Arya, this is Cordnell and his rider, Rebecca."

As soon as I heard that, I bowed to the elf. I didn't want to leave a bad impression with the queen, especially since she was a rider. It would not be good if I didn't.

She motioned for me to rise and then she said.

"It is nice to meet both of you, Rebecca, Cordnell. But I'm slightly confused. Cordnell dragon seems to be at least two months old, and yet this is the first time I am meeting you. I was also unaware that another one of our eggs had hatched."

"We waited to come here, Queen Arya, because I thought that Cordnell was both too young to travel and too young to ride. As for why you were unaware that his egg had hatched, well two months ago, I was walking through the woods when his egg suddenly appeared. I do not know how that happened, it just did." I explained. It certainly was strange. How did Cordnell's egg appear to me and how did the riders not notice that it was gone?

Queen Arya seemed to be in deep thought as she considered my words. After a few minutes, she finally said.

"It does not really matter how that happened. At the moment, we can only begin your training. I do not suppose that you have any weapons with you."

"Actually, my father gave me this sword." I said pulling it out of one of the saddle bags. "He also enchanted it so that it probably won't break unless I put too much pressure on it."

"May I?" She asked and I reluctantly handed my sword over to her.

She examined my sword very carefully. Finally, she handed it back to me and said.

"It's of very fine craftmanship and the spells that are laced in and over it are well done. Your father must be a very fine spell weaver to cast them over this sword."

"He's one of the best I know." I confirmed it. I had seen him preform many a spell over the years, though he hadn't know that I had been.

"Hmm..." Arya said and I almost asked her what she was thinking about but I decided against it. Arya shook her head after a moment and then she asked. "Would you mind sparring with Emory for me? I want to know what your skill level is with swords."

"Oh I'm not very good, I'm much better with bows than I am with a sword." I said blushing a little.

"Well at least try, I haven't had a good fight in ages." Emory said and I could practically see the amusement in his eyes.

"Fine then." I said holding my sword in a ready position.

"Fight." Arya called us to begin.

Emory charged me and tried to take a swing at my head. Surprisingly, I spun away from the sword and striked at his middle. He blocked the attack but I just sent another one at him. Fighting with a sword, somehow seemed right. It was like my body knew what to do as I launched into a flurry of attacks.

Then came a spot of doubt that always messed me up. What if I messed up? What if I didn't block in time? What if I accidently hurt Emory? What if he hurt me. Those questions were what caused me to fail to block a blow to the head in time. I'm sure he hadn't meant to but the hilt of his sword still hurt when in contact with my skull.

The last thing I really remember though was slipping into unconsciousness.

**Author's note.**

**And this chapter is done! Short and Sweet as usual. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and always remember to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon. **

**To Naerys Targaryen: You should see how she will react to finding out who her mother is. That will shock her way more than who her father is. As for the Murtagh training thing, well you'll have to wait and see.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy chapter 6!**

Chapter 6

When I next woke up, my head was pounding and I felt like I was going to pass out again.

_YOU'RE AWAKE! _Cordnell yelled into my mind.

I winced. Cordnell had just, if it was even possible, made my headache worse.

_Could you be a little quieter? My head is killing me. _I asked him.

Instantly, guilt and concern flowed into my mind from Cordnell's side of the link.

_Are you ok? You aren't that hurt, are you? Please tell me you aren't. _Cordnell asked sounding very worried.

_Whoa relax, Cordnell, it was just a blow to the head. I'll be alright. _I said trying to calm him down. He could get really overprotective.

_Thank goodness. I thought that you might have a concussion or something like that. _Cordnell said and I could feel his relief.

I took that moment to look around. I was in a small hut. There was only a bed and a dresser inside, along with Cordnell's saddle bags.

_What happened after I passed out, Cordnell? _I asked him.

_Arya did some magic on you and then moved you into the tent you are currently in. She had one of the healers watch you for a few hours before they determined that you were stable enough to be left alone until you woke up. _He replied. _During that time, Arya's dragon, Firnen, was calming me down. _

_ Wait, you're actually admitting that you needed to be calmed down? _I asked surprised. Ever since he had learned how to speak, he had never admitted that he was too overprotective. I had tried to tell him that he was, but he never listened.

_So maybe I get a tiny bit overprotective of you when you're injured. _Cordnell admitted.

_A tiny bit? Cordnell, for the first two months of your life, you did not let me leave your sight. And I was in no way injured. _I said disbelievingly.

_Ok so maybe I get too protective of you. But as your dragon I have a right to be protective. _Cordnall relented.

_YES! I finally got you to admit it! _I celebrated for a moment before my head started hurting again and I laid back down on the bed. My head really did hurt.

_If your head hurts too bad, I can get someone to come in and do a little more magic. _Cordnell suggested.

_No. I'm alright. _I replied.

Suddenly, the door to the hut was opened and an elf with brown eyes and black hair came in.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Jesslia, Arya sent me to check on you as I am one of our best healers." The elf replied.

She put a hand on my head and muttered some words. Instantly, my head felt better. As soon as she moved her hand away, I sat up. My head didn't really hurt anymore.

"Thank you."

"It's just one of my jobs as both a healer and a rider." Jesslia said smiling before changing the subject. "If you are feeling alright, come with me. Arya also wants to see your strength with magic."

I nodded. I got out of bed and followed her out.

* * *

Arya was near the same place that I had originally met her. Only this time, she was running a hand over a green dragon's scales. As soon as she noticed Jesslia and I, she turned around and said.

"Rebecca, this is Firnen, I am his rider."

"Nice to meet you, Firnen." I said bowing to the green dragon.

Firnen dipped his head and then Arya asked me.

"What knowledge do you have of the ancient language?"

"I know several words in the ancient language but I do not know them all and I have yet to apply using them." I replied. My father had not taught me the words he knew, I knew it mostly from watching him when he practiced.

Arya didn't say anything for a moment and then she stooped down to the ground and picked something up. As soon as she stood back up, she threw it to me. It was a stone. When I looked at her questionably, she said.

"I going to see if you know the basics."

I nodded and then I said while channeling my magic.

"Stenr Reisa."

The stone rose into the air. I kept it there for a moment and then I let it drop back down onto my palm. The use of magic hadn't affected me too much.

"Could you make it go around in a circle?" Arya asked.

I nodded and said the correct words. This went on for a while before I was asked to make a small fire. I shook my head and told her.

"I would use up too much energy if I tried to do that now. With all the smaller tasks you have given me, making a fire would exhaust my magic capabilities."

Arya nodded and said.

"You know your limits well, Rebecca. All riders must know what their capabilities are and how to not go over them. You have done well."

"Thank you." I said before adding. "A friend of my father always said that you should know your limits and to not go over them. I know now that he was completely right."

"Aye, your father's friend was wise." Arya agreed and then she said. "Jesslia will show you around camp and your training will begin tomorrow morning when the sun comes up."

I nodded and then I followed Jesslia. I was sure that I was going to like my training.

**Author's note.**

**And this chapter is done! I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 and aslways remember to REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**To Naerys Targaryen: I'm not just going to tell you who her mother is. But it is quite possible that you will find out in the next chapter or so.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy Chapter 7!**

Chapter 7

"So Jesslia, when did you become a rider?" I asked the elf.

It had been a few days since I had begun my training and I loved it. I had made a ton of friends and even though training was hard, it was still fun.

At the moment, Jesslia and I were lying beside Cordnell and her dragon, Mairan. I was bored so I decided to her ask her how long she had been a rider.

"Well I would say a little less than fifthteen years ago." Jesslia replied. "To say I was surprised is an understatement."

I giggled and then I asked.

"Did you leave any family behind?"

She didn't say anything for a moment and then she nodded.

"I left my husband and my newborn child behind." Jesslia said sadly. "I didn't want to but I figured that it would be for the best."

"That's a little sad." I said before deciding to change the subject. "So does Mairan have a mate?"

Jesslia was eager to get off the subject as she said.

"Yes, her mate is the dragon, Tradrion. Though we don't see him and his rider, Chassa, that often."

"Why not?" I asked.

"They like travelling." Jesslia replied smiling. "Especially Tradrion."

"Oh." I said. I was about to say something else but Emory came rushing up.

"Hello Emory, what's the rush?" Jesslia asked standing up.

"We have a problem. And not just a small problem, a big problem." Emory replied. "Arya sent me to get you two."

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"Outsiders are attacking Alagaesia." Emory replied.

With those words, the three of us along with Cordnell and Mairan rushed to where the other riders were.

* * *

When we got there, Arya had already briefed the other riders but she was still there. Arya approached the three of us and said.

"Emory, Jesslia, and Rebecca, I would like you three to help Tyrell and Trinidad. These intruders are more dangerous than we originally thought."

"Why?" I asked.

"They have riders." Was her short reply.

"They have riders!" I yelped. I was not expecting to hear that.

"Yes, several by what Chassa and Tradrion observed." Arya replied and seeing our questioning looks, she said. "Chassa and Tradrion were in Teirm when the intruders originally attacked. They immediatly alerted us."

We were silent for a moment and then Jesslia said.

"We'd better go now, before they attack again."

Emory and Jesslia were about to run off but I turned to Arya and asked her.

"Do you think that we might need more help?"

I had a feeling that I was going to regret this but I asked that question anyway.

"Yes, but Eragon will not arrive for a while." Arya replied.

I took a deep breath and then I said.

"I know someone who can help almost immediatly."

"Who?" Arya asked.

"My father." I replied.

"Your father who you say can use magic?" Arya asked. "Your father who enchanted your sword?"

"Yes. I didn't tell you everything about him though." I said taking a deep breath. "My father is a dragon rider."

**Author's note.**

**I'm going to leave it there. I know, I know, I'm a terrible person for leaving you with a cliffhanger like that, but I still did it. Anyway remember to REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle/Eragon.**

**Anyways, enjoy Chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

Arya stared at me for a minute and then she said.

"Please tell me he isn't who I think he is."

_If you think that he is Murtagh, then no I can't tell you that. _I told her mentally. _I'll explain later but I can go contact him so that we can have some extra help. _

"Are you sure that he will even help?" Arya asked.

"Of course, I'm his daughter. Nothing will stop him from helping me." I replied confidently.

Arya took a deep breath and then she said.

"Go contact him, then get going."

"Will do." I said and then I ran off to contact my father.

* * *

I was riding on Cordnell's back, hoping that my father would come. I had contacted him quickly and told him our situation before I cut the connection and mounted Cordnell who took off in a hurry. I hadn't waited for his reply, I was in such a hurry that I wondered if he had even understood my message.

Oh well, it was too late now.

We arrived at Teirm to see dragons fighting dragons and we joined in the fight. Which turned sour quickly.

With our luck, we ended up fighting against a dragon that was much larger than Cordnell and I honestly didn't know how we were going to beat it. I exchanged blows with the rider but it was clear that I was beat before we even began. Still we fought. We'd rather go down with dignity than disgrace.

Just as we were about to be defeated for good, there was a roar and a huge, red dragon pushed the other dragon away from us. I knew that it was Thorn and Murtagh. I sent a smile at them and then together we fought off the other dragon.

After that, we fought several other riders until the intruders had fled and the wings of enemy dragons were out of sight. Cordnell landed and I slid off his back. Almost instantly, I was wrapped in a hug from my father.

"I missed you." He muttered into my hair.

"It hasn't been that long, father." I said before pulling away.

"I still missed you." My father said smiling.

Suddenly there was a gasp, and the clanging sound of a sword hitting the ground assaulted my ear drums. My father and I both turned around to see Jesslia holding a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Jesslia?" I asked her.

My father froze at that last word. He stared at Jesslia for a moment and then he asked.

"Jesslia, is that really you?"

"Murtagh?" Jesslia asked in response.

I could do nothing as I stared at both of them in shock. Finally I managed to ask.

"You two know each other?"

**Author's note.**

**And another cliffhanger. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Anyway, I've been getting questions about Rebecca's mother and I will just say now that I have given you enough clues to figure out who she is. **

**Anyways, remember to REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Inheritance Cycle.**

**Anyways, on with Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9

Niether my father nor Jesslia said anything for a moment and then Jesslia asked my father.

"Is she..."

My father nodded. I didn't know what they were talking about. I was still confused about the fact that they knew each other.

"Can I get an explanation?" I asked.

They were silent for a moment and then my father said.

"This may be a little shocking to you, especially since you obviously know Jesslia, but she's your mother."

"My mother?" I asked shocked. The elf that I had gotten to know while training is my mother. And that was another thing, since Jesslia is an elf, wouldn't that mean that I'm half-elf? That would explain my heightened sense of hearing but I still could hardly believe it.

"Yes." Jesslia nodded. "I told you that I left my husband and newborn child behind because I became a dragon rider, correct? I just never expected you to be the one I left behind. I didn't think that you would become a rider like myself and Murtagh."

I took a step back. I wasn't expecting to find my mother. My father had said that she had abandoned him for no reason, apparently that wasn't true.

I nearly stumbled but Cordnell steadied me before asking.

_Are you ok, Rebecca?_

_ I don't know. _I replied truthfully. Cordnell nodded and then he moved to where I could mount him easily. I glanced at my parents for a moment and then I bounded onto Cordnell's back. He took off and soon we were soaring above the clouds.

* * *

I didn't know how to feel about what I had learned. I suppose I should have been overjoyed that I had found my mother or angry that she had left us to be a dragon rider. But instead my my mind was reeling with so many emotions that Cordnell started to worry about my mental state.

After Cordnell had taken off, we had flown around a bit before he had landed on a large cliff. I slid off his back and snuggled against his side. He put a wing over me and we just sat there for a while.

Finally, Cordnell said.

_Murtagh must be worried by now; Jesslia probably is too. _

I took a deep breath and then I said.

_I know, I'm just shocked that Jesslia is my mother. I didn't expect my mother to be a rider, much less an elf. _

_ I kind of did. _Cordnell said shifting.

_What, that Jesslia is my mother? _I asked surprised.

_No that your mother was an elf. _Cordnell replied.

_Why? _I asked puzzled.

_You have roughly the same features as some of the other elves we have met. Also your sense of hearing and smell is stronger than an average humans. _Cordnell replied. _Not to mention the fact that you are pretty strong. _

_ I am not that strong. _I said blushing a little bit.

_Yes you are. You could hold out against most riders when you just started out and the only reason that you got knocked out was because you started doubting yourself. _Cordnell insisted before saying. _You really need to stop doubting yourself. _

_ I know. _I sighed. I really did need to stop doubting myself. If I didn't doubt myself, then I would be able to fight better and stronger.

_Anyway, we should probably get back before anyone really misses us. _Cordnell said changing the subject.

_Yes, let's go back. _I said before climbing onto his back.

As soon as I was on him, he took off into the sky.

For some reason, I wondered if I would run into anymore surprises.

**Author's note.**

**And we are done... with this chapter of course, definetly NOT with the story. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Chapter 9 and always remember to REVIEW!**


End file.
